Honey
by YunaMustang
Summary: "You just need to trust me, honey. There's no reason for you not to. Together we will be an unstoppable force, and the most envied couple in all of Republic City..."


**... The title literally contradicts the story. Haha… Anyways! I actually have time to write today, so I'm going to try and get somethings out. Here's #1 of... Idk. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!**

Things had gotten… out of hand with Tarrlok lately. Korra just couldn't control it anymore, and she didn't know how to handle him. Risking her pride and going to Tenzin for help was completely out of the question. She was so overwhelmed with the gifts and attention and messages. Now he had thrown this gala in honor of her, and it was all just way too much.

Korra was hiding away in the confinement of a bathroom. She longed to splash water in her face, but it would wash away the makeup Pema had applied to her face just before she left. She wanted to rid herself of the suffocating stuff, not knowing how Asami wore it all the time, but knew she couldn't because she didn't want to offend Pema.

"Damn… I just want to leave." Korra leaned against the counter, closing her eyes. Her head hung down and her brown hair curtained her face, blocking out the dim light of the stuffy bathroom, helping Korra feel some kind of a solitude.

"You're a hard one to find, you know that?"

_Click_.

Korra tensed. His voice that always held that dripping tone of a manipulative manner and a hint of seduction vibrated off the walls. _Just ignore him_… Korra closed her eyes again, pretending like she hadn't heard him, her hair hiding her face from him.

His large, rough hand fell down gently onto her hip, and Korra gasped feeling his breath on her neck, "I've tried so hard to get your attention. I've sent you such wonderful gifts. I've thrown this gala in your name. And yet… you still refuse to look at me or return my attention. You're a tough little one to court, aren't you, Korra?"

Korra bit her lip in fear as his lips touched her neck, his free hand swiping aside her hair to one side so he could see her face.

Was that what all this was about? He wanted to… _court_ her? He was a manipulative, power-hungry, ruthless bastard. Korra had every right to slap him, to bend fire and water and rocks at him… but she was frozen on the spot. Out of fear? Surely it wasn't out of pleasure. Yes… it must have been out of fear…

Tarrlok's tongue glided across the skin of her neck, and Korra had to hold in a sob, "Mmm… like honey." His hand tightened around her hip, "Once I heard that you were coming to Republic City, I knew I had to woo you. Having bedded the Avatar would have been quite the ego-boost… however once I saw you I knew I _had_ to keep you to myself. When we met, _oh when we met_," Tarrlok pressed another kiss to her neck, "I had to force myself from making you my wife right then and there. You're like some kind of poisonous drug. You do such amazing things to me, yet its so hazardous to my health. Hmm? Don't you think so, honey?"

Korra tried to pull away, but his grip was tight on her hip. Her teeth were biting into her bottom lip as she prayed to the Spirits someone would walk in and help her.

Wait… that click from before…

Her eyes darted to the door, and cold dread ran through her body.

_He locked the door_…

"I'm all yours Korra, you just have to accept me, yes?" Tarrlok turned her around and gently pressed her back against the counter. His hand cupped her cheek as his darkened blue eyes looked down at her, "You just need to trust me, honey. There's no reason for you not to. Together we will be an unstoppable force, and the most envied couple in all of Republic City. You just need to trust me." He smiled a sickly sweet smile, his voice sounded candid, but Korra could hear the undertone of laced manipulation. His thumb gently wiped under her eyes, and Korra realized she was crying, "Why are you crying, honey? There's no need for that, now is there, hmmm?"

Korra held in her sob as he pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle, not demanding. He pulled back and smiled down at her again. "Trust me, Korra." Tarrlok whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her pulse.

The swift sound of a knife being pulled out of a sheath echoed in the room. Korra's eyes flashed opened, panic took control over her and she tried to pull away from him. She punched Tarrlok in the jaw, knocking him away from her and she stepped back a few feet. She kicked her leg out, feeling the heat surround her foot as fire erupted and was shot towards him.

Every muscle within her froze, and this gripping pain took over. It felt like someone had some foreign control over her. She couldn't move. Her leg moved down on its own accord. She struggled to move, but the struggle was within her mind, not her body.

Tarrlok's arms were raised, and there was only one answer to this situation.

_Bloodbending_…

"Why must you fight me, honey?" He relaxed her into a natural standing pose and walked over to her, "You shouldn't refuse what I am offering you. Korra, honey, you can have everything once you accept us, accept me." His lips ghosted over her, "I'll relinquish my hold over you if you agree to play nice."

Korra felt the gripping pain leave her body, and she brought her foot up, kicking Tarrlok in his bending jewels. When he crouched to the floor, she bolted for the door. Fire blasted it down and she ran through the blazing wood.

Her heart was pounding as she ran. Sweat licked her brows. Her breath was leaving her in panicked bursts of air. She kept looking over her shoulder to see if he was closing in on her. She turned the corner of the hall and opened the door to a room and ran in, locking it.

It was an empty office, probably of one of the politicians when they were on-sight working. She looked around, trying to find a place to run. There were no window for her to escape from, so she settled on hiding underneath the oversized lounge chair. She curled her body up so tight that she pondered for a moment if she would be able to get out from underneath. At the moment, she didn't care. She just didn't want Tarrlok to find her.

Maybe locking the door wasn't too smart… He may notice it is the only locked door… Then again they are at City Hall, and there could be important documents in this office.

Korra relaxed, closing her eyes. What she would give to be able to go in the Avatar State…

Her blue eyes quickly opened as she heard some kind of soft clicking, then sound of the door creaking open.

"Out of all the offices in all of City Hall, you chose mine to hide in?"

Korra covered her mouth to stifle a sob.

_He found me_…

His footsteps sounded as he walked, some causing the wood beneath his feet to creak. "I do enjoy this game, honey. This chase. Its like _foreplay_." His footsteps were getting closer. They were constant, like he wasn't even walking around and stopping trying to find her. "You can't hide from me, Korra." There was amusement in his voice, and Korra had to press her hand harder against her mouth. He teeth were biting her lip so hard now she felt the blood slowly leaking on her hand. "_You are mine._" He growled softly.

Korra cried out as she felt something grab her ankle and yank her out from under the chair. Tarrlok had her in his hold. He pinned her against the wall, then gently ran his hand over her face, "Why don't you trust me, honey? Hmmm? I can be so good to you, and yet you fight me and run."

Korra let out a soft sob, and this time she felt the tears on her cheeks.

He gently wiped them away. "No need for crying, Korra. My honey." He kissed her, pressing his lips to her and tracing the cracked and damaged skin with his tongue. Korra's tears were pooling out of her eyes faster, and her body was shaking with silent sobs. When he pulled away she sobbed loudly and tried to pull away, but the fight was gone in her. She had grown so weak from holding in all her tears, and now they were flowing freely out of her…

"My Korra…" He began kissing along her cheeks, his hand sneaking up her side, "Don't cry, honey. You're with me now." His wet lips traveled down to her neck, "Blue is such a beautiful color on you, Korra, but I know what will make you outshine even the most beautiful Spirits." He stood over her, eyes flashing deviously.

His hand cupped her breast before slowly pulling off her garments until she stood naked before him. "Much better…" Tarrlok growled against her mouth.

He kissed her roughly, then soon traveled kisses down her neck. He picked her up and carried her to his desk. He shed his Water Tribe robe, leaving himself in a white tunic, then pulled his pants down just enough. His lips played with the skin of her stomach, shiver of thrill and pleasure shooting through him as he listened to her cries and sobs. He moved up, placing a gentle- mocking- kiss on her cheek.

His lips captured hers as he shoved himself inside of her. He delighted in her scream of pain as she pulled her mouth away from his, her feeble hands pushing against his chest. He continued to drive his hips against hers, her pain is what kept him going. Her screams of agony caused him to groan and moan.

His hand tapped around, trying to find something. He smirked as his hand came in contact with a cold, metal object. Not metal, but silver. He pulled the knife into his hand, shivering as the thoughts of what he could do with the knife passed through his mind. He hand one thing planned though, and one thing only.

"Trust me, Korra." He growled into her ear as hips ruthless assaulted hers.

He let the knife glide across the skin of his wrist, never breaking the rhythm of his hips. He smirked as the blood pooled to the surface. He grabbed Korra's wrist, and did the same, resisting the urge to lick up her blood and drag the blade across more of her skin.

Tarrlok was a man was driven by his ambitions. When he wanted something, he would get it, even if it meant obtaining what he wanted through controversial or illegal ways. Korra was something he wanted. He wanted her as his wife, forever by his side. Through this ritual, a ritual that had been deemed inhuman and soon written down as illegal, he would have Korra as his wife.

Pressing their wrists together, Tarrlok groaned out Korra's name. The sting of their blood mixing didn't bother him, but the cries and sobs of the beautiful woman on his desk began to stir his arousal again.

He pulled his wrist away from hers, licking his own wrist before latching his lips to her, licking and sucking at the cut he had made.

Korra sobbed, trying to pull her arm away, but no longer had the strength.

Tarrlok pulled his head away from her wrist and kissed her hard, forcing her mouth open with his blood soaked tongue. He pulled away and smirked, "My beautiful Korra. My beautiful wife."

Korra's eyes widened, "W-Wife?"

"Yes. The Spirits view our union and blood-sharing tonight as a marriage. We are now forever bonded, and nothing can ever part us. Only the Spirits can."

Korra sobbed, "You sick bastard!"

Tarrlok smirked and pushed into Korra again, groaning as she sobbed in pain, "Just trust me, honey."


End file.
